Fiber from both soluble and insoluble sources is now well recognized as a necessary "nutrient" in a healthy diet. In particular, it is now widely believed that a diet rich in fiber from many sources may be instrumental in preventing the development of many types of diseases. Colon cancer, for example, is viewed as highly preventable through maintenance of a fiber-rich diet. The U.S. Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA) of dietary fiber is approximately 25 grams daily for the average adult. Unfortunately, as is the case with most nutrients, many people do not ingest nearly enough roughage to meet even this minimum level. This is because most people do not consume enough of some of the most common sources of fiber, namely fresh fruits and vegetables.
Commercially available supplements have been on the market for quite some time for people who are deficient in their ingestion of roughage. Examples of these preparations include dry beverage drink mixes that yield a sweet-tasting, fruit-flavored liquid when combined with water. These drink mixes too often induce a laxative effect, however, producing maximum effect within a relatively short time period. Once an individual's temporary constipation is relieved, the product is no longer suitable for regular daily consumption. Other products are simply unpalatable with relatively poor organoleptic characteristics. Some of these do not mix well with water or any liquid, leaving bits or even chunks of gritty material suspended in solution. Some others have what has been described as an off-taste. Ingesting these is like swallowing a mouthful of sand and water. Still other formulations, in their attempt to mask the fiber, produce a mix which yields a liquid that is far too slimy or too thin and runny. Individuals thereby forego a sound regimen of fiber consumption due to the unpleasant nature of many of today's products.
The problem therefore exists of formulating a suitable fiber-rich drink which is pleasant and agreeable. Such a beverage should be easy to mix in water and yield a liquid with a substantially grit-free and uniform consistency. The drink should preferably be sweet-tasting. One which provides additional nutrients is even more desirable.
The biggest obstacle to producing such a beverage is the fiber itself. By its very nature, edible fibrous material does not typically dissolve or even mix well in aqueous media. The assignee of the present application has discovered certain unique methods of processing various types of material which have enhanced their solubility in water. Also enhanced is the ability of these ingredients to mix well with one another in a dry state. These "flash flow" processing techniques and apparatus have not been scaled for use with an ingredient such as raw edible fiber, however. The fiber itself presents a unique problem. Fiber particles often tend to be significantly larger than many other types of material processed through a spinning head, thereby greatly increasing the chances for clogging. Fiber particles also tend to attract highly hydroscopic material such as fructose and sorbitol. This in turn further enhances the possibility of clumping as wet globs of material are sent through the processing apparatus. Unlike other types of material which may be flash flow processed in a liquid or semi-liquid state, fiber is typically not well suited to processing in a liquid medium. Thus, flash flow processing of fibrous material has been avoided due to the inherent difficulties associated with the material itself.